


血夜22

by ta7708515



Category: VIXX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ta7708515/pseuds/ta7708515





	血夜22

「嗯…严格来说是雷欧。」李弘彬故作思考的道出事实，当时的状况简直可怕，整个天空都是红的，比十年前那屠村的时候更严重，只是跟地上躺流的红色不同，取代的是空气中飘飞的灰烬，说明了生命的消逝。 

 

「原因？」 

 

李弘彬跟李在焕各叹了口气，这件事车学沇完全不想提，那可以说是他人生中的污点，毕竟人是从他眼前被带走的。 

 

「我们只能跟你说，原因是雷欧被带走引起的大祸。」 

 

难怪…依照车学沇爱护的程度来看这即有可能发生，想想当时自己得带走的时候，车学沇那担心的语气，恐怕那房子没被炸掉都还觉得神奇。 

 

「好吧…」见他们真的守口如瓶，郑泽运也不再多问。 

 

「没想过学沇是那麽厉害的人。」金元植默默的嘟囔，对于车学沇除了恋慕之外又多了些敬重，想想，也难怪他们三个对车学沇这麽执着了。 

 

另一处，车学沇牵着白毛到屋外，黑毛安安静静的跟在后头，他们来到的地方正是狼族的部落，以前都是在洞穴裡群居的狼族们现在倒是在外头休憩，除了些还没长大的小狼之外，其馀的大狼们不分公母，脸上都是担心的表情。 

 

车学沇抿起好看的双唇，内心感到抱歉，当初说好只要他们住在这裡就会保护好狼群的安全。 

 

白毛跟黑毛也隐约理解到车学沇脸色这麽差的原因，他们靠近车学沇的长腿磨蹭，从喉咙发出的呼噜声要车学沇别那麽自责。 

 

走进狼群中央，所有狼群发现车学沇靠近纷纷将头低下，敬畏的模样让车学沇手脚不便，「别这麽客气，我只是拜託白毛带我来这裡看看你们的安全。」紧咬下唇，车学沇拍拍白毛要他们别这副样子，白毛微微昂首，所有狼群这才抬头看着车学沇。 

 

「都没事吧？」害怕自己有什麽疏漏的地方，车学沇眼神有些紧张，白毛咬着车学沇的衣袖摇摇头，呜呜的几声说着他们没事。 

 

「抱歉，把你的森林弄得那麽髒。」车学沇在白毛的嘴角的吻下，眼神尽是愧疚，白毛很少见到车学沇这表情，蹭着瘦小身子的脑袋更加卖力的撒娇，就连平时傲娇习惯的黑毛也难得的吐露真情。 

 

「呵呵…你们真好。」车学沇蹲下身体紧紧抱住那两隻狼，双眼紧闭发誓，「不会有下次了，绝对。」当那杏眼再次张开之时，宝石般的红色闪耀在当中，看着四周车学沇微微歪头，「看来要再加强些门的程度了。」 

 

确认过狼群无大碍之后，车学沇再次带着两隻狼离开，回到屋子的他们并没有从大门进入，一跃一跃到往屋顶跳去，在蓝色的圆顶上停下，从这裡可以清楚看见整个迷雾，没有人物破坏的痕迹，森林乾淨而且清幽。 

 

「要开始喽？」车学沇笑得妩媚，食指的指甲发长，眼睛看着白毛跟黑毛，待他们两狼点点头之后，车学沇在他们身上划下一道不深的口子，点点血液溅在屋顶上，在太阳下反射着红光，然而这还不是结束，车学沇伸出自己的手臂，毫不犹豫的往手臂上用力划下，深可见骨的伤口伴随大量血液绽开，稍微偏暗色的血液复盖掉了白毛跟黑毛留下的红。 

 

屋子裡的人们还在嬉闹，但当三个吸血鬼闻到熟悉的香气纷纷停下嘴上的笑意，紧张还有疑惑，然后三人几乎是同时间奔离房屋。 

 

「怎麽了？」金元植跟郑泽运一脸错愕，刚才还好好的三人在下一秒消失无踪，他们面面相觑，直到外头有了大声的对话他们才后知后觉的跑到屋外。 

 

「学沇哥，你会撑不下去的。」李弘彬在屋前的草原大吼，想让车学沇分散注意力，然而车学沇没有因为李弘彬的哀切而放弃念头，纯血种的癒合速度是普通吸血鬼的两倍快，所以当车学沇在手臂上划下第二道深可见骨的伤痕的时候，居于下方的三人简直要崩溃了。 

 

韩相爀跟李在焕已经来到屋顶下方的小阳台，他们只能眼睁睁的看，他们没办法上去，车学沇在周围建立了一道牆，跟当时保护郑泽运的牆一样，虽然薄，但是坚固的无法侵入，韩相爀的手已经有红在周围围绕，大力的打上那层壁，没有任何变化。 

 

李在焕紧张得咬着手指，尖牙一个不小心划破指腹留下伤痕，李在焕看着低落的血珠，他心一横，直接在手臂上弄出一条长长的伤口，车学沇也是在瞬间张开眼睛。 

 

「学沇哥！」见车学沇动摇，韩相爀使出全身的力气打上那层薄壁，第一下不行，第二下、第三下，逐渐看见裂痕的薄壁让他们知道有希望，在第五下的时候，那层壁画成碎屑消失在空气中。 

 

「学沇哥。」李在焕几乎是薄壁破裂的第一时间伸手压下那开始復原的伤口不让车学沇做出伤害自己的事情，「别做傻事好不好？」哽咽的话语，李在焕端详着车学沇的伤口，血在小麦色的皮肤上留下痕迹，那样子就像李再换心被刀割一样的疼。 

 

「哥你在做什麽？」韩相爀看着屋顶上聚集了不少的血液，说也神奇，那些液体开始飘离屋顶，在空气结成一颗颗血珠，在所有血液都成了血珠之后，他们飞向迷雾各处的山脚，在下一秒开始慢慢往上汇集。 

 

郑泽运跟金元植看着那血色的牆越来越高，最后在顶上聚集，形成一个半圆的顶罩，被包袱的就是整个迷雾。 

 

当他们还看傻眼的同时，李弘彬一个大声的呼喊让他们纷纷回头。 

 

「学沇哥！」看着门的强化已经完成，车学沇眼前一个模煳就往地上摔，白毛跟黑毛完全无法反应，狼嘴距离车学沇飘起的上衣下摆不过几公分而已，那堪称是最遥远的距离，韩相爀跟李在焕处的地方狭隘，绑手绑脚的空间让他们扼腕，唯一能自由行动的只有李弘彬，他从草地跃起，沿着牆壁上攀，在千钧一髮之际总算接住车学沇瘦小的身体。 

 

「学沇哥…学沇哥！」李弘彬拍打车学沇发白的脸蛋，着急迫切的声音让金元植跟郑泽运都上前查看。 

 

李在焕跟韩相爀跳下小阳台，后头跟着白毛和黑毛，两隻狼落了地之后开始焦急地在车学沇身边打转，嘴裡的呜咽声没有停过，四颗黑熘熘的眼睛盯着韩相爀看，他们蹭着韩相爀的长腿渴求他注意到他们。 

 

「怎麽？」韩相爀只想好好确认车学沇的安危，但是不管怎麽赶白毛跟黑毛就是不离开，平时白毛黏人韩相爀还不会奇怪，但是连黑毛也这样让韩相爀静下来，一人两狼面面相觑，李在焕也发觉那裡的状况，要是不知情的人还以为他们就是普通的对看，但是韩相爀眼裡的那抹红色让李在焕知道他在顷听他们说话。 

 

刚才和车学沇在一起的就是白毛跟黑毛，他们肯定知道车学沇突然大量供血的原因是什麽，只是看着韩相爀脸色越来越差，李在焕心裡的警铃大声作响。 

 

「相爀？」李在焕拍拍韩相爀的宽背，韩相爀顺势转过头，他走到昏迷的车学沇身边蹲下。 

 

「学沇哥你这笨蛋！」没来由的骂让一旁安静看着的郑泽运和金元植倒吸一口气，韩相爀骂车学沇笨蛋！夭寿啊！ 

 

「白毛跟黑毛多流些血也不会死！让他们滴个两滴做什麽啊！倒是你把自己搞成这模样有想过我们会难受吗？」 

 

根据白毛跟黑毛多阐述，迷雾以前不是这种让人迷失方向的可怕山林，是自从车学沇这行人搬来这裡住之后才有所改变，以前的迷雾遭人滥砍，这是距离克尔诺兹最近的山，资源丰富，许多动物都被遭到滥杀，其中最严重的就是狼群，他们的皮毛值钱，虽然有尖锐的牙齿和利爪，但这些远远不及人类手上的武器。 

 

当时他们三个来的迷雾的时候正是狼群最少的时候，那时的白毛跟黑毛就是统领，他们对人类是愤恨至极，当初看见车学沇等人的时候还丝毫不犹豫的上前啃咬。 

 

「很难过对吧？我也知道，因为我也有孩子。」车学沇没有阻挡白毛的攻击，任凭白毛咬上自己的手臂，「我们来谈条件，好吗？」 

 

从那天之后，车学沇利用自己跟白毛、黑毛的血液做融合，在迷雾设下了一道门，让普通人无法自由进出的门。 

 

「刚才学沇哥就是要加强门的强度才流失那麽大量的血液的。」韩相爀将所有事情的经过大致说了一遍，郑泽运有些惊讶，原来迷雾会这麽奇怪都是车学沇一手造成的。 

 

「那…学沇现在会怎样吗？」看着一直都没有转醒的爱人，郑泽运只能担心却帮不上任何忙。 

 

「不是贫血就是精气不足，最近学沇哥没什麽摄取精气，前两天又一直是耗费精神力的小鸟模样，他能直直的走回来我还替他觉得神奇。」李弘彬抱起车学沇往屋裡走，开了约两层楼高的房门，李弘彬将车学沇放到大床上。 

 

「现在呢？」金元植看着李弘彬等人问道，虽然他以前是在猎人协会工作没错，但是那仅仅限于如何抹杀吸血鬼，照顾的方法倒是连一点皮毛都不知道。 

 

「就看学沇哥是缺乏什麽了…」 

 

「血液。」郑泽运默默的开口，李弘彬跟李在焕狐疑的看着他。 

 

「你怎麽知道？不是学沇哥流的血多就是缺少血液诶。」冷笑着，李弘彬一副你不懂的表情，可郑泽运怎麽会不知道，毕竟他们才疯狂过。 

 

红着脸没有回话，郑泽运就怕一说出口其他三人会联手起来打死他，看着郑泽运的表情，其他人已经猜到个大概，不爽的心情藏在心裡，只是跟他们想像的不同，要人跟被要的正好相反。 

 

不理会其他人过于炙热的眼神，郑泽运从一旁堪称废墟的桌上拿了尖锐的碎片，吞了口口水，闭起眼睛往手腕划下，点点血液从伤口流出，郑泽运赶紧到车学沇的床沿坐下，聚集而成的血珠沿着郑泽运的手腕滑落，最后准确的低落在车学沇口中。 

 

「等吧！」李弘彬看着车学沇已经接触到些许的血液，既然如此，他醒过来也只是时间的问题罢了。 

 

「手给我。」李弘彬握紧郑泽运的手腕，不知道节制力道的伤口还冒着血丝，伸出小舌在上头舔舐，刺痛的感觉让郑泽运忍不住想抽回手臂，但是李弘彬的力气比起自己大的太多，看那透着红色的瞳孔，小鹿般的大眼跟微微上翘的嘴角，淡淡的酒窝也出来见人，基于吸血鬼渴望的本能，郑泽运也不再多做阻止。 

 

没有人离开房间，就连白毛跟黑毛都乖乖的趴在他们脚边，随着天越来越暗，房间的亮度也逐渐降低，在眼睛完全适应黑暗之前，房内牆上的小火炬已经点燃，橙色的火光在房内增添不少亮度。 

 

「嗯…」床上的人儿发出让人难耐的轻吟，睫毛轻轻颤抖，比起稍早前那惨白的脸是好了许多，房内的所有人都没遗漏掉那声音，几乎是在同一时间转头看着车学沇。 

 

「弘彬…」车学沇看着李弘彬开口，蜜嗓带着沙哑的声音，比起无力感更加了分诱惑，车学沇有些吃力的撑起身体，在起身之后取代的却是强大的晕眩感。 

 

「哥，你过头了。」李弘彬的语气有些冷淡，看着倚靠在床头的车学沇李鸿彬只能乾瞪眼，他看那虚弱的模样打不下手。之前也有发生过这种事情，车学沇太温柔，每次只有自己关心的人、事、物受到伤害，车学沇绝对会是第一个奉上自己性命的人，「饿吗？」 

 

车学沇摸上性感修长的颈脖，乾渴的让人害怕，被李弘彬提醒而意识到那份渴望，漆黑的瞳孔被红色宝石取代，喘着大气，细长的指头紧紧抓上李弘彬白皙的皮肤，「想要…」皱眉的表情也很诱人，嘴裡的尖牙变得长了些，李弘彬也不会拒绝车学沇的要求，只是车学沇现在处于浑身无力的状态，他爬上床铺跨坐在车学沇身上，紧紧抱住瘦小的肩膀，感觉到肩上酥麻的痛感。 

 

「嗯…」车学沇这下咬的力道不小，血液渐渐抽离，李弘彬的眼睛也被染红。 

 

这景象对金元植来说只有刺激，李弘彬本来就长得不错，车学沇也因为无力而增加了他的魅惑感，那姿势又是大胆的可以，配上吸血鬼那将色情当作本能的生活，这让金元植的下腹开始肿胀发闷。 

 

尖牙离开了李弘彬的身子，车学沇将嘴角残留的血丝用指头刮起，还意犹未尽的舔着指腹，只是他不能太放纵，不然下一个有生命危险的就是李弘彬。 

 

「好多了?」看着车学沇停下吸食的动作，李弘彬将衣领整理好，稍微后退了些，他看着车学沇的样子，是好了许多。 

 

车学沇下意识的摸上颈脖，还有些乾渴，只是还在能忍受的范围，正当想开口说自己好多了的同时，李在焕却抢先一步开口。 

 

「别说你好多了，你的脸色还很差。」 

 

「但是我还能忍…」 

 

「哥，你骗人。」韩相爀嘟嘴表示不开心，明明就虚弱的跟什麽一样，他们两人互相对看，挽起袖子就要将自己的手臂递上前，只是在们之前有人快了一步。 

 

「吸我的。」金元植拉起袖口，眼神示意李在焕在手臂上割出伤口，李在焕有些犹豫，眼尾不停看着车学沇的反应，原本想拒绝金元植的好意，但是车学沇却顶着红色的眼睛，直直看向金元植的手臂，比起同为吸血鬼的他们，人类的血液对车学沇来说诱惑更大。 

 

「忍？忍个头。」郑泽运小声的抱怨，他也跟着捲起袖口递上手腕，「元植的不够还有我的。」 

 

车学沇的呼吸变得急促，撇过头不看那诱惑人的美食，微张的小嘴牵起银丝，尖牙已经变得明显。 

 

看那模样肯定是拒绝的了，金元植也不等车学沇的拒绝，他学郑泽运拿起被搁在一旁的凶器往手臂大力一划，没有任何迟疑和犹豫的后果就是近十公分长的口子，伤口也不浅只是还不到见骨，但也够让血液源源不绝的冒出头，主动爬上大床，金元植知道车学沇肯定会竭尽自己所能的躲避，所以他在车学沇逃离大床之前一把抓住细腕，直接重重的把人往怀裡带。 

 

「元…元植…」车学沇声音裡只有颤抖，他侧头看向身后的金元植，金元植倚靠在床头将车学沇紧紧抱在怀中，看着车学沇那透着可怜模样的表情，金元植可没因此而鬆手，在腰肢上的手臂反而禁锢的更用力。 

 

「喝。」伤口直接在车学沇的小嘴前，已经有许多血液低落在床单上，嚥了口口水，最终车学沇是抵抗不了血液的束缚本能，伸出小舌在上头舔舐，然后大胆的将红唇贴上伤口吸吮。 

 

金元植目不转睛的看着怀中陶醉的人儿，血红色的眼珠也若有似无的往金元植方向看，那美豔的小脸离金元植很近，鼻间闻到的是属于车学沇身上的花香，车学沇也因为吸食而放鬆身子，完全将自己的重量倚靠在金元植身上。 

 

「学沇你真好闻…」金元植被眼前的景像震慑、诱惑，他开始在车学沇耳后闻着，甚至大胆的啃咬耳蜗，沿着耳垂来到后颈，在他未被衣料复盖的肩膀吻出一个青紫色的痕迹。 

 

「…好痒。」车学沇缩了肩膀，被金元植的髮丝弄得发痒，闭起眼睛勾起嘴角，那荡漾的笑让在场的所有人都下腹一紧，真的是够妖孽。 

 

郑泽运美其名是车学沇的男友，只是在他看着金元植对车学沇做出这番欲举不但没感到一丝愤怒，甚至只觉得诱人，在他的脑海裡有一种奇怪的想法，经过以前李在焕跟李弘彬的争宠，韩相爀不同于小时候怕生还过于亲近他人的举动，郑泽运竟然浮现了，车学沇是大家的这种想法。 

 

「谢谢你，元植。」看着被自己舔舐过好得差不多的伤口，车学沇稍微转过身体好面对金元植，勾人的嘴角跟眯起的杏眼成功让金元植的小兄弟抖擞的挺立，几乎是本能性的捂着下半身，车学沇自然知道金元植对他抱的是什麽感情，那过于甜腻的味道无法骗人。 

 

车学沇离开了金元植的禁锢，他双手撑床，仰起头看着金元植发红的双颊，只见小脸越来越贴近，金元植像是被勾去心神般的无法动弹，唯一能清楚知道的只有唇上令人眷恋的体温，没有腥味只有甘甜。 

 

「我…」金元植无法言语，低沉的声音因为车学沇的引诱变得更加性感好听，车学沇的指头抚着下巴，在下颚又是一吻。 

 

「谢谢你，我好多了。」吸血鬼特有的引诱低语，车学沇甜蜜的嗓音在金元植耳边诉说，身下的小兄弟简直要爆了。 

 

两人的互动就像恋人，郑泽运很想抓过车学沇就来过激烈的深吻宣示主权，但他在看到其他三人紧绷脸皮的模样就知道嫉妒的不只他一个。 

 

金元植红着脸蛋离开车学沇，他赶紧下了床，开门就往外走，在匆忙的进了自己的房间后还大力的关上房门，就连郑泽运也能清楚听见，只是在房间做的什麽恐怕也只有郑泽运不知道而已，其他人不难听见在空气中低沉满足的低吟，还有淡淡地属于男性贺尔蒙的气味。 

 

车学沇的气色好了很多，已经可以活动自如，他看着还待在房的四人，微微一笑，对郑泽运跟韩相爀说了，「出去吧！我想休息会。」 

 

「嗯，你也别累着了。」郑泽运不会勉强车学沇硬撑，他看车学沇是真的需要休息，上前抬起那完美的脸蛋，对准红唇吻下，不是情慾上的激吻而是宣示主权的复盖。 

 

「好…」车学沇难得的双颊泛红，些微羞涩的咬上下唇，对于刚才平淡的吻还有些不满足，可郑泽运也没再多更近一步，车学沇也只好看那背影离开自己这杂乱的房间。 

 

「学沇哥留我们做什麽？」李在焕很清楚的知道刚才车学沇绝对没叫他们离开，肯定是有话说才让他们留下，也真如李在焕所想，车学沇在确认韩相爀跟郑泽运走远之后，他抬起一手让大门关上。 

 

「为什麽没事先处理掉那些尸体？」车学沇淡淡的开口，虽然不到冷漠的语气，只是李弘彬跟李在焕清楚发现其中少了关心的语调，「你们明明能在我回来之前完善的处理好才对，弘彬，这不像你的作风。」 

 

被点名的李弘彬抿唇，自己在车学沇身边最久，他可以说是裡面最了解车学沇的人，反之车学沇最了解的人也是李弘彬，知道李弘彬平时心思细腻想的很多，所以车学沇才觉得奇怪这次李弘彬怎麽没有和往常一样处理掉之后再报告就行，看他那副畏缩又不敢开口的模样，车学沇无奈叹气。 

 

「我没有生气，只是…你们知道白毛跟黑毛讨厌有人弄髒他们的森林。」李弘彬点点头，这点他知道，白毛跟黑毛平时虽然看起来无害惹人爱，但只要一沾上迷雾的边，那两狼肯是凶勐的让人害怕。 

 

「我只是想让学沇哥看看这些人做得多过分而已…」李弘彬委屈的低头，那场景他刚回到屋子时差点没疯掉，白毛那时呲牙咧嘴的模样是在见过车学沇之后就没看过得表情，李弘彬当时也极力安抚，最后才将他浮躁的情绪压下来。 

 

「转述也行啊？跟以前一样。」车学沇笑着，杏眼没有离开过前方两人，「还是…你们有什麽不能抹灭掉的理由？」歪头，车学沇故作疑惑。 

 

李弘彬跟李在焕摇摇头，对车学沇自始就没有可隐瞒的，「没有，真的只是让哥看看，他们那群人对迷雾做了多过分的事情。」李在焕怕车学沇真不信，带些撒娇的鼻音，伸手抓了车学沇的手腕晃晃。 

 

李弘彬也是，他伸手抱住车学沇的腰间，将头倚靠在车学沇肩上，「哥相信我们，要是哥不喜欢的话，以后绝对不会再出现这种事情。」这是李弘彬一贯的撒娇方式，小鹿的眼睛盯着车学沇不放，报上细腰的手也紧了些，说话的尾音有想讨好示的拉长，酒窝让他此时看起来可爱些，以往车学沇就对他们撒娇没辄。 

 

重新换上宠腻的眼神，车学沇伸过手揽住眼前两个小可爱，「相信你们。」在头顶各落下一吻，车学沇放开手，「你们都是我最爱的孩子。」 

 

「那学沇哥你好好休息吧…」李在焕心疼不已，车学沇爱他们，他们也爱车学沇，要不是那些该死的傢伙，车学沇才不会有现在这疲惫的模样。 

 

关上房门，李在焕跟李弘彬不发一语，他们静静地走在夜晚的长廊上，没有月亮的夜空显得冷清许多，就像刚才车学沇对着他们说话的语气一样，李弘彬没有回到自己的房间，他跟着李在换，李在焕关上门，他看着李弘彬，两人都是沉默。 

 

「不回去睡?」李在焕倚在牆上，他看着坐在床上，一直以来就有许多心思的李弘彬两眼无神的望着地板的花纹发呆，「别纠结了...」李在焕皱眉，一直以来他都不知道李弘彬这麽多虑干甚麽，所以有时候一个人太聪明还是有坏处的。 

 

「学沇哥不会讨厌我们吧?」李弘彬淡淡地说出口，只是这却招来李在焕的耻笑。 

 

「因为这样?学沇个没那麽小气，好吗?」 

 

「也是...」至少车学沇对着他们是挺大气，但那只限他还爱着他们的时候。 

 

「你不想回去就在这睡吧!我关灯了。」说完李在焕就关掉房间的电灯，他爬上床盖好被准备睡觉，过了几秒钟他感觉身后有异常的体温，他转过身子将那人抱住，「让人不省心的孩子...…」 

 

自李弘彬和李在焕离开之后，车学沇的眼睛也没如他说的闭上休息，杏眼迟迟无法离开紧闭的大门，在确认他们的脚步声已经走远，车学沇用所有人都听不见的声音开口，「我相信你们，所以别背叛我。」那晚雷欧告诫的话语就像烙印一样刻在他脑海，就算他想当作玩笑也是不能一笑置之，这次李弘彬跟李在焕又做出了不同于他们往常行为的事情，虽然有可能只是他想太多，但那怀疑的心理就是无法抹灭。 

 

摇摇脑袋，自己是真的累了，他将束缚全身的衣物退去，但就连平时习惯穿起的浴衣也不想穿，裸着身体将全身裹在被里，明明还不是春天却好想有人安慰，车学沇缩起本来就不宽大的身体，微张的眼睛竟然透着淡淡的红光。 

 

这一夜，车学沇难得的失眠了。


End file.
